project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
The First Sound
The First Sound (ハジメテノオト Hajimete no Oto) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto e prodotto da malo. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Love-Colored Ward. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"The vocal software phenomoenon orginates with this classic song, the voice that started it all. This masterpiece was created in 2007, the same year the singing synthesizer "Hatsune Miku" was released."'' Liriche Giapponese='初めての音は　なんでしたか？ あなたの　初めての音は… ワタシにとっては　これがそう だから　今　うれしくて 初めての言葉は　なんでしたか？ あなたの　初めての言葉 ワタシは言葉って　言えない だから　こうしてうたっています やがて日が過ぎ　年が過ぎ 世界が　色あせても あなたがくれる　灯りさえあれば いつでも　ワタシはうたうから 空の色も　風のにおいも 海の深さも　あなたの声も ワタシは知らない　だけど歌を 歌をうたう　ただ声をあげて なにかあなたに　届くのなら 何度でも　何度だって かわらないわ　あのときのまま ハジメテノオトのまま…' 初めての音は　ありましたか？ あなたの　初めての音は… 知らない曲とか　街の音に ワクワクしてますか？ 初めての言葉は　ありましたか？ あなたの　初めての言葉 言えずにしまったり　言わなかった 言葉は　少しさみしそう やがて日が過ぎ　年が過ぎ 古い荷物も　ふえて あなたが　かわっても 失くしたくないものは ワタシに　あずけてね 時の流れも　傷の痛みも 愛の深さも　あなたの声も ワタシは知らない　だけど歌は 歌はうたえるわ　だからきいて もしもあなたが　望むのなら 何度でも　何度だって かわらないわ　あのときのまま ハジメテノオトのまま… 空の色も　風のにおいも 海の深さも　ワタシのうたも かわらないわ　あのときのまま ハジメテノオトのまま… 初めての音に　なれましたか？ あなたの　初めての音に 世界のどこでも　ワタシはうたう それぞれの　ハジメテノオトを…|-|Romaji='hajimete no oto wa nan deshita ka? anata no hajimete no oto wa... watashi ni totte wa kore ga sou dakara ima ureshikute hajimete no kotoba wa nan deshita ka? anata no hajimete no kotoba watashi wa kotoba tte ienai dakara koushite utatteimasu yagate hi ga sugi toshi ga sugi sekai ga iroasete mo anata ga kureru akari sae areba itsudemo watashi wa utau kara sora no iro mo kaze no nioi mo umi no fukasa mo anata no koe mo watashi wa shiranai dakedo uta o uta o utau tada koe o agete nanika anata ni todoku no nara nando demo nando datte kawaranai wa ano toki no mama hajimete no oto no mama...' hajimete no oto wa arimashita ka? anata no hajimete no oto wa... shiranai kyoku toka machi no oto ni wakuwaku shite masu ka? hajimete no kotoba wa arimashita ka? anata no hajimete no kotoba iezu ni shimattari iwanakatta kotoba wa sukoshi samishisou yagate hi ga sugi toshi ga sugi furui nimotsu mo fuete anata ga kawatte mo nakushitakunai mono wa watashi ni azukete ne toki no nagare mo kizu no itami mo ai no fukasa mo anata no koe mo watashi wa shiranai dakedo uta wa uta wa utaeru wa dakara kiite moshimo anata ga nozomu no nara nandodemo nandodatte kawaranai wa ano toki no mama hajimete no oto no mama... sora no iro mo kaze no nioi mo umi no fukasa mo watashi no uta mo kawaranai wa ano toki no mama hajimete no oto no mama... hajimete no oto ni naremashita ka? anata no hajimete no oto ni sekai no doko demo watashi wa utau sorezore no hajimete no oto o...|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' What was your first sound? Your first sound... For me, this is mine That's why　Right now I'm so happy What was your first word? Your first word I can't speak words That's why　I sing like this As days pass　As years pass Should the world's color fade As long as I have the light You give me　I'll keep on singing The color of the sky　The color of the breeze The depth of the sea　And your voice These things I'll never know　But a song... I sing my song　I raise my voice And if any reaches you I'll sing again　And no matter how many thimes I sing It'll never change　It'll always stay the same As that first sound... Did you have a first sound? Your first sound... A song you've never heard　The sounds of the city Do they excite you? Did you have a first word? Your first word... The words you put away and couldn't speak Are a little sad As days pass　And years pass And your old baggage grows heavier Even as you change Let me hold on To what you don't want to lose The flow of time　The pain of wounds The depth of the sea　And your voice These things I'll never know　But a song... I can sing　So listen And if you wish it I'll sing again　And no matter how many times I sing It'll never change　It'll always stay the same As that first sound... The color of the sky　The smell of the breeze The depth of the sea　And my song It'll never change　It'll always stay the same As that first sound... Have I become your first sound? Your very first sound... No matter where I am in the world　I will sing Our first sounds... Video Project Diva 2nd Hajimete no Oto - Hatsune Miku|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd 【初音ミク】ハジメテノオト【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone 【初音ミク】 ハジメテノオト 【Project DIVA X】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2007